1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to truck caps, such as those found on conventional pickup trucks, and more particularly to a detachable kit which enables one person to easily and efficiently remove such a truck cap from over a truck bed and reinstall same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
So called "truck caps" are an often purchased accessory for a conventional pickup truck. When installed they convert the bed of a pickup truck into a reasonably weather secure compartment.
However, due to their large and unwieldy size, mounting and dismounting a truck cap from the bed of a truck can prove to be a time consuming and difficult operation, particularly if attempted by one person.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,100 to Gardner relates to a pickup truck cap which is mounted to the sidewalls of the cargo body by a system of rails in order that it may slide back and forth on the cargo body, antifriction means in the form of rollers being disposed within the sliding rails.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,380 to Stockdill relates to a pickup truck cargo cover having channel-shaped rails which slidingly engage a pair T-shaped tracks which are secured to the side walls of the truck body.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,020 to Dehn relates to a framework adapted to be loaded and unloaded from the bed of a pickup truck, the framework having rollers on its leading edge which contact the truck bed, intermediate legs provided with wheels aft of the leading edge and rigid legs provided at the trailing edge of the framework.